


through the branches

by AFireInTheAttic



Series: wfn winter wonderland 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, F/M, Minor Allison Argent/Lydia Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: Requested by an anon and posted to @kiraandscott a few years ago!This fits with the 8th prompt of WFN winter wonderland: ornament."kira is a christmas tree fairy, scott is a toy soldier ornament, they fall in love at night when the humans are sleeping."





	through the branches

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon and posted to @kiraandscott a few years ago! 
> 
> This fits with the 8th prompt of WFN winter wonderland: ornament. 
> 
> "kira is a christmas tree fairy, scott is a toy soldier ornament, they fall in love at night when the humans are sleeping."

The living room was dark except for the lights on the tree, which flickered orange, red, blue, green, over and over. 

Kira could still hear Lydia moving around in her bedroom, but Allison had been asleep for thirty minutes now.  Lydia would collapse from exhaustion soon, and then, the night would really begin.

Lydia always decorated the Christmas tree the same way every year, down to the pattern of the ornaments.  Kira hung from the third branch from the top, translucent wings held perfectly still until—

The light in Lydia’s room switched off.

There was a quiet rustle from near the bottom of the tree—probably one of Allison’s cat ornaments, who were always the first to stretch out into more comfortable positions and nap the night away.

Kira waited, though.  Once, she’d been caught out of place, and Lydia had used it as an excuse to break up with her boyfriend.  She’d said she took the tree decorations very seriously, but Kira figured Lydia was just tired of Jackson’s drama.

After several minutes of silence, the angel at the top of the tree sighed, fluttered her wings, and took off, beginning to soar around the room.  Her wings were quiet, but she wouldn’t have tried to move until she was certain.

Soon everyone was moving around, and Kira was reaching up to unhook herself.  She landed with a small rustle on the branches below herself, and then carefully fluttered her own wings, testing them.  She lifted up with ease, and flew out of the tree, looking for her soldier. 

Scott was sitting on the second branch from the bottom of the tree, already starting to gently tap his drum.  He waved when he saw her, and gestured for her to join him.

This was her favorite time.  During the day, she couldn’t move or talk, since Lydia did a lot of her research from home.  Allison, on the other hand, had a steady job, but her hours were irregular and so they all had to be still until the two women were asleep.

But at night?  The tree came alive. 

Lydia’s collection of Disney ornaments were all converging in the center of the tree, where Belle was helping Ariel down from her branch.  The generic golden balls were all dropping to the floor where they were racing across the living room as quickly as they could manage.

Kira was the Christmas Tree Fairy.  She’d been in Lydia’s family for years, ever since Lydia’s grandmother had received little Kira as a gift.  There was all this tradition involved.  Kira was supposed to be hidden on the tree, and, like the Easter Bunny, was supposed to leave presents for all the children in the house.

Lydia wasn’t interested in hiding her, apparently.  Maybe it was the no kids thing.

Kira nimbly landed on Scott’s branch and toed across it to sit next to him.  “Hi,” she said, reaching for his hand immediately.

He linked his fingers with hers and smiled warmly at her. “Hey.”

She’d been around for nearly 60 years and yet she’d never loved anyone the way she loved Scott.  It had been pure luck that they had even met two years ago, when Lydia and Allison had moved in together and combined their ornament collections.

Back then, she lived to explore the tree, meeting new people and stretching out her wings.  Scott had been practicing when she’d glimpsed him.  It was so rare for her to hear music that wasn’t Christmas-themed that she’d  _had_  to stop and listen to more.

“What’s the word?” she asked, teasingly.  Gossip spread up the tree like fire might have, if given the chance.  Anything Scott knew, she was likely to have heard already, but it was still fun to hear Scott talking about things like that.

“Well, Old Man Jenkins is complaining about how brittle his hook is. He’s worried that he’ll fall into the Christmas gift bag and get taken to see Allison’s parents. He hates anyone who’s more moody than him, you know?”

“Understandable,” she said, nodding.  Everyone knew Old Man Jenkins liked to complain—it was how the antique icicle ornament had gotten his name.  And it was always the same complaint every year.  He was worried about getting old—Kira could relate.

Luckily, she had a little magic in her—enough that she could keep her hook strong and connected to her.  She wouldn’t fall any time soon.

“How are you faring?” she asked with mock seriousness.  “Worried about any cricks in your neck?”

He laughed and cracked his neck.  “Not too bad tonight.  It’s just tiring to stand at attention all day, you know?”

“I can imagine,” she chuckled.  She dropped his hand to rub the back of his neck, and he curled closer to her.

They settled close to each other, resting in the branches of the tree side by side.  She tucked her face beneath his and pressed as close as she could, rubbing the back of his neck.  “I’m so happy to be here with you,” she whispered.  It was so good to know she could be so honest with him, so brave.  She’d loved other ornaments in the past, but always had kept cool around them.  But with Scott…she just wanted to melt into him and never let go.

He ran his fingers up and down her spine, being careful around the buds of her wings.  “This is the highlight of my life,” he murmurs.  He kisses her on the forehead, and the brim of his hat taps the top of her head.

Kira laughs and curls her hands around his cheeks.  She loves these moments, when she’s close enough that she almost feels like they could be one person, but not quite. She loves him.  She loves Christmas.

“I wish you could stay here forever,” he sighs, adjusting so his hat isn’t pressing against her uncomfortably.

“Lydia would probably freak out,” she giggles, but internally, she wishes for the very same thing.  Maybe next year, Lydia would put them closer together.  It hadn’t happened before, but maybe—maybe.

In the mean time, at least they had this.

“I love you,” she says.  She curls her fingers around the nape of his neck, playing with the hair there.

He hums contentedly and lightly traces the edge of her wings.  “I love you, too.”

This is enough. 


End file.
